Talk:Orihime Inoue
Eye Color Her eyes look gray to me in the picture. -Bluestripe the Wild :Check the covers of volumes 3 & 27 on the Chapters page (load the pictures up full size) - they are brown. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well I haven't read the manga in a while. Curse you, anime for deceiving me! -Bluestripe the Wild Manga Canon The manga arcs of Orihime's profile have now been fully referenced and quite a few pictures been added to spruce it up, if anyone want to check out spelling and grammar, that'd be great!! Hope it means there'll be less to do when the article is overhauled!! SunXia (talk) 21:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Grammar is done. SOOOOOO much British convention. I was thinking of just keeping it in British but I just don't know enough of it to make sure everything is right--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Muchos Gracíás!! Sorry, but I wanted for it to be referenced but I can't help that British Convention was how I was taught, it's habit of course, it's what I typed all of my degree essays and dissertations in, but thanks, knew you'd pull through!! It looks a lot better now compared to couple months ago right?? Just need to do the anime-only Arcs!! SunXia (talk) 23:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ichgio? When looking at the image of the left, I noticed that its description was "Ichgio lifts Orihime, who is worried about her weight". Ichgio? It sounds German or likely! XD I could changed it by myself but... I'm new here and don't know how. >//< SuikoRyos (talk) 11:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Done--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Shun Shun Rikka picture While checking the pics in the page I noticed the one that shows Orihime with all her Shun Shun Rikka flying around her in the P&A Section is a shot from the 3rd opening, and therefore violates our image policy. Should we search for a replacement? Unfortunately, there is little ground to look into, maybe the Fight against Numb Chandelier and the early Soul Society arc, so what do you think? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow I just realized this myself!! Thanks for bringing it up!! Should have a look!! SunXia (talk) 14:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Do we really even need a pic? We already have one for each individual member of the Shun Shun Rikka; asides from associating them with Orihime, I don't see the point of the group picture. Otherwise, perhaps a gif of when they were swirling around her during the Numb Chandelier fight would suffice, but then again, that is pretty old. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm bringing up this subkect again, I think the picture should be removed as it is against our standards!! I'm going to look for something better, perhaps move things around to see how it can be suited!! Is that ok?? SunXia (talk) 06:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, there is only one thing that can be done. It needs to be removed. If an alternate picture can be found then it should be placed but in the meantime the picture should be taken down as it violates the policy--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Agreed on that point!! I was think if we should have it like the Zanpakuto sections of Articles and have a picture of her hairclips as this is her powers sealed state or if we should have one of the pictures from the gallery, or a new picture to be found that shows her with her fairies!! SunXia (talk) 07:00, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Didn't there used to be a picture with Orihime's powers manifested for the first time? It was eventually replaced by the opening-based image, which stayed on there for awhile, but I remember we had a picture of all of Orihime's fairy things being present when instructing her how to use her powers. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) We do have several with her having them out but I'll look for more!! Hmmm are we going for a picture of them being manifested or a picture of their sealed state?? SunXia (talk) 07:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Picture out of sync Inouehuecomundo.png This picture is totally unneeded in the context of the plot, there are now plenty of pictures of her in her Hueco Mundo outfit and to be honest, this one is a pain to work around with the text!! Can i remove it?? SunXia (talk) 19:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd say no, because while we do have many pictures of her in that outfit, this is the only frontal shot of the full outfit, the others mostly showcase only the top and her face, but that's my opinion. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 20:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) It's a great picture but its in the Plot section and to be fair, we dont have any other pictures of full frontal images for any other character and this picture is impeding text reduction that then take away pictures related to the plot when this is related to her outfit and appearance!! We don't have "Toshiro in Gigai" or "Rukia during Agent of Shinigami Arc" in the middle of plot sections!! The other pictures have things happening in the them other than standing there and looking pretty and taking up a lot of unneeded space!! Plot sections have pictures related to the happenings in the plot, not new outfits that everyone can already seen and piece together in the multitude of many other pictures of around the same time!! SunXia (talk) 01:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, we do have Szayel's new outfit picture in the middle of the plot section, and we have a lot of "pieced-up" pictures in different plot sections. I don't know how you're doing the reduction, but after the change of the new look, we're actually needing more pictures in a lot of articles (not saying this is the case), since without them the articles tend to look like gigantic walls of text (curse you, sidebar), so I don't know if taking this one out, which I personally consider important, would affect the look of the paragraphs and the entire section. Again, it's my opinion, it would be good to know someone else's input on it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Bah, I did my best and worked around it!! I've now reduced the plot as a whole and added pictures to incompleted Anime-Only Arcs!! Bah I actually think that's it!! SunXia (talk) 22:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) orihime fullbring is the power of orihime a fullbring on the hair harpiny?? it must insert in the fullbringer pages?? Nitram86 (talk) 17:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) NO! Shun Shun Rikka I believe that the beings Orihime uses to fight with are worthy of having individual pages. Why: Salubri himself said that if a Character (and yes, ofcourse the beings are characters) is not a background character, and if it interacts with another Character, it is worthy of having a page. If a character was mentioned (like Kirio Hikifune, then it is also worthy of having a page.Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 21:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I would have to say no. Unlike the Zanpakuto spirits for example, the Shun Shun Rikka have had little to no development as characters. In fact, they have not even been referred to by name since Tsubaki got repaired by Hachi. They form the very basis of Orihime's powers, so having an article dedicated to them would be redundant. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Definitely no, their articles would all be stubs. They are fine as they are-- I'm against this. They would be best kept together in one spot as they are now. Plus if new pages were made for them, they would only be repeating info that is already on this page. And we are not removing that info from here because it is very relevant to Orihime and needs to stay. 22:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC)